Guardian
by silvawolves
Summary: Sequel to Angel. Crossover with HP. Roy and Ed have moved on since Amie's death. Soon they will be headed off to Hogwarts to learn about the magical world. Meanwhile the residant potion master comes across a wolf. There's more to her than meets the eye.
1. A Wolf's Pack

Hi Everyone,  
I'm really sorry for the delay. School started. I think that's enough said.  
Anyway here is the first chapter of '_Guardian'. _Once again sorry for the delay.  
Silvawolves  
**  
WARNING:** _This is most likely a **Temporary Title** until I can think of something better. Suggestions are welcome. I will post the new title, if there is one, in the next chapter and in my Bio. I won't change the title for at least 3 days from the time I post the 2nd Ch. _

This is a crossover with Harry Potter and takes place during the summer before his 5th year. OOTP SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

_

* * *

_

Colonel Roy Mustang sighed as he sat down at his desk. It was the beginning of August, about eleven months since Amie had died.

The military had tried to cover up her death as best they could, and considering she had no family and no friends it wasn't hard. There had been no body left after the explosion and that made it all the easier to cover it up. No body, no need for a funeral.

Since then Ed continued working for the military though he no longer sought out the philosopher's stone. There was no need; Al had regained his body thanks to Amie. That and there was only one real philosopher's stone and it had disappeared along with Amie.

Roy moved on as well. In February he saved a large white dog from a bunch of street thugs. Maes was always telling him that she looked more like a wolf than a dog but he didn't care. He named her Luna, because it was a full moon on the night he found her. She had been his constant companion and had always been able to cheer him up.

But last week before he went to work she had come up to him and placed her paw on his knee and stared up at him with her blue eyes. She had always done that whenever he was overwhelmed with work. But the look in her eyes was different that time. He didn't know what it was then but he knew now; she was saying goodbye. He hadn't seen her since then.

Edward would be returning to Central tomorrow and once again the Fuhrer was sending them on a mission together. Honestly who ever heard of a placed called _Hogwarts_.

Who would have thought there was a whole society of witches and wizards out there?

Apparently the Minister of Magic in London wanted to ally with the state alchemists. From what it sounded like they were in the beginning stages of a war. Though they seemed to be in denial, the fact that they were looking for allies proved that deep down they knew what was happening.

So next week he and Edward would be heading off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ed would be attending as a fifth year student and learn this _magic_. Roy would not be attending as a student, as he was a little old for that. Instead he would be learning all he could about the wizarding world as well as learning a little bit of magic, while staying at the school.

It was going to be a long year.

Sighing once more Mustang looked at the stack of paperwork on his desk. There was one thing that still plagued him after all this time. The riddle Amie had given them just before she died.

_The mighty wolf will sometimes leave her pack for reasons only known to her.  
__But she will never stray far from them. And if they ever find themselves in  
__Danger she will always be there to protect them._

Maybe Hughes was right. Maybe he was thinking to hard on this.

A large wolf ran through the forest, determined to escape her pursuer. She risked a look over her shoulder and was greeted by the sight of a huge spider barreling after her. Now she wasn't one to be afraid of spiders, but she had never encountered a spider the size of a small house before ether.

The wolf was getting weaker. Her silver fur was matted with red blood and she wondered how much longer she could last. She didn't have long to wait as her paws collapsed underneath her.

The last thing she saw was a reptilian horselike creature with black leathery wings fly down and drive the spider away.

She didn't see the creature give her a sorry look before it headed back into the forest.

She didn't notice that she was no longer in the forest.

Nor did she notice when she was picked up by a dark haired man and carried off towards the huge castle that lay in the distance.

Severus Snape, potion master and teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was not what one would call a caring person. So if anyone had seen him bend over to pick up the injured wolf they probably would have fainted.

None the less he found himself carrying said wolf towards the dungeons after he found her on his way back from Hogsmeade. He would have brought the mutt to Poppy but she had gone to visit her family this week. Besides he had plenty of potions that could heal the wolf up.

He muttered his password to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and entered his quarters. The torches lit as he stepped in, revealing his living room decorated in Slytherin silver and green.

He didn't know what compelled him to take the wolf in the first place and not just leave her there for some animal or Hagrid to find. He briefly wondered if he was going soft but quickly shrugged it off.

Sighing he placed her on the coffee table and took a better look at her injuries. Nothing too bad it looked worse than it really was. She had a few deep scratches, a couple of minor cuts and she was clearly exhausted but nothing he couldn't fix with a few potions.

Sighing once more he set to work.

* * *

Well there it is. Hope you all liked it. I have no idea when I'll get the next Ch up but I'll do the best I can. Please R&R  
Silvawolves 


	2. The Angels Among Us

Hi everyone!  
Sorry that this chapter is a little delayed and kinda short. My brain is starting to turn to mush. A helpful hint to all you high schoolers out there. Don't take Chemistry unless you're really good at science and have a very good memory! I'll never remember all 60 elements my teacher's having us learn.  
Anyway you probably don't want to hear how bad I'm doing in Chemistry so here's chapter two.

Krows Scared-You hate Snape! Well I like him and he will always be a good guy in my stories.

Disclaimer: Did I own it last Ch? No? Well nothing's changed since then.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise over Hogwarts when the two occupants of the dungeons started to stir. One a large white wolf laying on the couch and another, the resident potion master, Severus Snape. 

The wolf's large white ears turned towards the sound of the approaching footsteps. Her head rose from the couch as her blue eyes opened and rested on the dark haired figure standing before her.

Judging that the man before her was of no immediate threat she jumped down off the couch and onto the floor. After taking a few steps backwards just in case, she stood a few feet away from Snape and looked up at him.

"Do I even want to know what sort of creature you came across in the forest?"

The wolf snorted and sat down.

"I will take that as a no." He looked her over once before continuing, "I do hope you are well trained," he drawled, "I do not wish to follow you around all day picking up after you.

The wolf gave out another snort and he could have sworn he saw her role her eyes.

Snape turned around with a swish of his robe and headed towards the exit hole. "Well, come on. If we want breakfast we better get moving." He called behind him.

The wolf hesitated for a few seconds before following him out of the exit hole.

It was quite a shocking sight. Severus Snape, the most feared professor in the history of Hogwarts(perhaps excluding Salazar Slytherin), and a large white wolf stalking down the halls side by side.

That was what Minerva McGonagall saw right outside the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Why Severus I didn't know you had a pet." She could barley contain her chuckle as both man and wolf whipped their heads around with similar expressions of shock.

"She is hardly my pet Minerva. I found her last night near the forest. She had a few cuts so I healed them. I was not planning on keep her for long." He looked over to where the wolf was watching the portraits as they started to wake up.

"Well than I suppose you haven't named her yet."

"Of course not."

Professor McGonagall watched as one of the portraits said good morning and the wolf tilted her head some to one side. "Well I'll have to try to think of one then."

They entered the Great Hall and sat down at the staff table. They were the only ones that stayed at Hogwarts for the entire summer except for Albus Dumbledore, who was already seated at the table.

Albus eyed the trio with sparkling eyes and Severus found himself wondering why he was surprised when he saw a bowl of water and a plate with sausage and toast on the floor next to his usual seat. Whether or not it was the headmaster's doing or the house elves or perhaps both, he did not know.

He sat down in his chair next to Minerva, who was sitting next to Albus.

They ate in relative silence, Albus simply smiling at Severus's new companion and Minerva pondering on names.

"Well Severus do we have a name for our newest edition to Hogwarts?" Albus asked once they were finished eating.

They only reply he got was a cold glare from the potion's professor, which didn't seem to faze him a bit.

The wolf went slowly over to Albus and sat down beside him. Albus took his hand and laid it on her head, not noticing her flinch at the sudden touch.

"She's a little angel isn't she?" Minerva asked as the wolf deemed Albus trustworthy and wagged her tail a little as he petted her head. .

Severus snorted but the wolf whipped her head around to look at Minerva.

"Angel?" Professor McGonagall looked down at the wolf. "Do you like that name?"

"Absolutely not Minerva! What kind of Slytherin name is that?"

Minerva smiled at Snape, "If I remember correctly you weren't going to keep her anyways,"

Albus looked back at the wolf, "What do you say Angel?"

The wolf, Angel, gave a short bark and went over to Severus.

Minerva let out a small chuckle, "Well Severus it looks like you have yourself a new companion."

Severus glared at her and sighed. He stood up and headed out of the Great Hall, ignoring Minerva's increasing laughter and the increasing twinkle in Albus's eyes.

He placed a hand on Angel's head as she fell into place beside him and together they left the laughter behind them.

* * *

Well there yea go. I decided that this title is probably going to be permanent cause I'm too busy to think up another one. I'm not saying when the next Ch will be up cause I honestly have no clue. Till later. Please R&R.  
Silvawolves 


	3. The Angel Alchemist Returns

Hi everyone,  
I am soooo sorry for the delay. My mom has banned me from Fanfiction untill further notice for reasons I'm not even going to begin to understand. Anyway that's not going to stop me from writing. It just means that I can only write when she's not home. :Smirks evily:

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP.

* * *

Snape leaned against the gate outside of Hogwarts. There was a meeting tonight of The Order of the Phoenix and he was waiting for Dumbledore. The reason why he was waiting for Dumbledore sat by his side. 

Angel sat and watched as people wandered from store to store. Dumbledore would have to tell her the location of headquarters before they left.

So they waited, both of them glaring at anyone who happened to stare at the odd pair. It had been almost a week since he had found Angel injured near the Forbidden Forest.

"Severus."

Snape calmly turned around as Albus and Minerva went through the gate. He had heard them coming, a skill he had picked up from spying and from Angels calm reaction she too had heard them coming.

"Headmaster."

"Sorry we're late. We just got back from a meeting with the state alchemists that will be joining us this year at Hogwarts." Minerva bent down to pat Angel on the head.

"We learned quite a few interesting things from them as well." Dumbledore smiled at Angel and bent down to whisper in her ear. "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place, London."

With a nod Snape placed his hand on Angels head and all four of them apparated away.

-FMA-

"We shouldn't have told them that!" Roy spun around and faced Ed. "We promised Amie we wouldn't tell anyone about her and the stone!"

"It doesn't matter anymore who we tell, she's dead anyway!" Ed shot back angrily.

"She is not dead!"

"Than where is she?"

"Somewhere." Roy sighed and collapsed into a chair.

"Yah well if you find her let me know so I can kill her for disappearing like that!" Ed yelled before storming out the door.

Mustang stood up and headed out the door. They were leaving first thing tomorrow and he still needed to finish packing.

-HP-

Snape sat down in the far back corner of the room and Angel laid down quietly beside him.

She was currently being stared at by more than half the Order members. Whether it was the fact that there was a wolf in headquarters or the fact that said wolf seemed to belong to him, he didn't know.

"What's this Snivellus got yourself a mutt?"

Snape turned his head to see Sirius Black standing next to Angel. "She's less of a mutt than you Black." Snape could hear a low rumbling growl coming from Angel.

Angel's growl rose in volume as she stood up and faced Sirius. She snapped at him once but missed when he stepped back.

"She's got your temper too Snivellus." Sirius fingered his wand.

Angel bared her teeth at him and growled again. Her eyes seemed to almost glow in anger. It was a scary sight and Snape was glad he wasn't the one being growled at.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone quieted down. Sirius went to sit over near Remus and Angel gave one last look at him before laying back down.

"As you are aware Minerva and I just came back from a meeting with the state alchemists." Dumbledore began, "Edward Elric will be attending Hogwarts as a fifth year student and Roy Mustang will be coming to observe and learn more about magic and our world. At the end of the school year they will report back to their superior officers on whether or not they think it is a good idea to form an alliance with us."

"If the ministry is denying You-Know-Who's return then why are they trying to form alliances?" asked Molly.

"I was able to convince them that it might be beneficial for us to at least be on good terms with the alchemists." Dumbledore answered. "We learned quite a lot today about alchemy and the philosopher's stone."

Snape saw Angel tense and her ears perked up.

"I thought the philosopher's stone was destroyed." Sirius looked at Dumbledore oddly.

"Alas from what Mr. Mustang said it would seem that was not the real philosopher's stone but something that they call a red stone. The real philosopher's stone is quite different and was owned last by a state alchemist by the name of Amie Sharo."

"And where is this Amie Sharo now?" Mad-eye asked gruffly.

Albus's eyes sparkled, "That is the mystery. She had just return back from a mission with Edward and Roy. She was last seen in the middle of an explosion in a park. She disappeared and is presumed dead."

Molly gasped. "The poor dear."

Dumbledore continued, "She left a note for Roy and Edward with a little riddle on it that I found most intriguing."

"Albus I do not think we are here to solve riddles that some dead person left behind." Severus snapped.

"Ah, but she is not dead Severus," Albus smiled, "The riddle was quite ingenious if I do say so myself."

"_The mighty wolf will sometimes leave her pack for reasons only known to her._

_But she will never stray far from them. And if they ever find themselves in_

_Danger she will always be there to protect them. Take care, Amie Sharo, Angel Alchemist, Angel Guardian._"

"I do believe I have figured the riddle out," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling so bright they could have been used as a lighthouse. "Am I correct Miss Sharo?"

Everyone turned to look where Dumbledore was staring and saw the white wolf sitting with her back to the wall. Suddenly the wolf started to change until the form of a tall brown haired girl took its place.

The girl leaned up against the wall and looked up at Dumbledore with blue eyes. Completely ignoring the fact that everyone's wands were trained on her, she smirked before replying in a cool calm voice. "You are correct."

* * *

Yeah! How many of you guessed that the wolf was Amie? If you did congrats!  
The next chapter will probably be delayed for a few reasons. School work being one and being banned from Fanfiction will make it harder for me to get a chance to write it. I'll do the best I can though!  
Please R&R  
Silvawolves 


End file.
